Let's Dance
Let's Dance is an alternate canon story by PrinceBalto. Premise One weekend, Nick and Judy go and visit Nick's parents. That night, Nick and Judy dance on the patio, much to their delight. Story Nick and Judy were settling into married life in their apartment well. Nick couldn't imagine life without his beautiful bunny wife. Judy couldn't imagine life without her handsome sly fox husband. She smiled as she saw Nick thinking one day following breakfast. "Hey, what's up?" she asked. Nick sighed. "Oh, just thinking about my parents," he said. Judy nodded. "Well, maybe we can go visit them soon," she said. Nick thought about it. "That sounds like fun," he said. Judy excused herself. She had a plan "Excuse me, Nick. I have to take care of something in our room real quick," she said. Nick smiled. "Then go and do it, but come back to me," he said. Judy kissed his cheek. "I will," she said. Judy then disappeared into their bedroom, closing the door behind her. Both Nick and Judy kept their cell phones in their bedrooms, next to their bedside on their night tables. She picked up her phone, found her mother-in-law Marian's number and called. There was a few dials, and then Judy could hear Marian's accented voice on the other end. "Hello?" the vixen said. Judy was pleased. "Hey, Marian. I was just wondering, are you and Robin busy this weekend?" she said. Marian smiled on her end of the phone. "No. Why?" she asked. Judy was ready. "Nick was thinking of you and Robin. I think he misses you. If you don't mind, I think he would like to see you both for the weekend, maybe we could stay over?" she said. Marian was momentarily heard asking Robin, who, on Marian's end of things, was sitting nearby. He loved the idea. Marian went back to Judy. "He said yes. Could you come tomorrow, so we can have a bit of time to get your room ready and so on?" she said. Judy nodded, though, of course, it couldn't be seen. Judy and Marian said their goodbyes and hung up. She then returned to the living room. "Oh Nick, I have a surprise for you," she said in a playfully flirtatious voice. Nick smiled. "What is it, cottontail?" he asked. Judy smiled. "Get your clothes ready, because we're going to go and spend the weekend at your parents' house," she said. Now it was Nick's turn to smile. "Great!" he said. He then headed over to start gathering two days' worth of clothes, including shirts, pants and underwear, for the event. Judy did the same. The next day, they headed over. Upon opening the door, Robin and Marian greeted them warmly. "Oh Nick!" Marian said, hugging him tightly. "I love you, Mom," he said, kissing her cheek. They came in and began to get settled. Sometime later, Nick and Judy enjoyed the day with Robin and Marian. Later, it was dinner time. They all ate and continued to caught up. When night had fallen, Nick and Judy decided to go outside and listen to some music on the outside stereo system. Judy had brought along a favorite CD of theirs, The Best of Gazelle. Nick wore his black "Trust Me, I'm a hero" t-shirt and black cargo shorts. Judy wore a lovely purple sequin tank top and cute denim shorts. Judy put on the CD, pausing it for a moment. "Nick?" she said. Nick looked at her curiously. "What?" he said. Judy activated the stereo. The song Try Everything, which was their favorite song and a very special song to them, came on. Judy turned and looked at Nick. Judy smiled flirtatiously and struck a pose. "I have another surprise for you. I have been taking dancing lessons from Gazelle, and I wanted to surprise you," she said. Nick smiled. "Show me what you've got," he said. Judy nodded and, as the music began to pick up, began a pretty much perfect imitation of Gazelle's dance moves, attractively swaying her lovely hips to the music, surprising Nick, whose eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. She looked breathtakingly gorgeous as she danced. The song went on a bit. Judy looked at him. "Let's dance," she said. Nick joined in with the dancing. It continued after Try Everything. They also danced to A Whole New Vole, Part of your Wool, Ara-bunny Nights, Can You Feel the Fluff Tonight?, Let It Goat and others. Judy was pleased. "Wow, you're one hot dancer," she said, imitating the Gazelle app. Nick nodded. "I enjoyed that," he said. Judy hugged and kissed him. "As did I," she replied. It was a great night. Nick had a wonderful weekend. He would remember it forever. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:Romantic fics Category:PrinceBalto fanon Category:PrinceBalto fanfics Category:NickXJudy Category:PrinceBalto's alternate Zootopia continuity